


No es una despedida, es una tregua

by citlallitangerine



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014), 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citlallitangerine/pseuds/citlallitangerine
Summary: FicletEl último día de Shun en la isla de Andrómeda después de obtener su armadura.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	No es una despedida, es una tregua

La vida no había sido fácil para Ikki y Shun, al haber quedado huérfanos a una tierna edad ambos tuvieron que madurar rápidamente puesto que solamente se tenían el uno al otro, y los peligros para un par de niños abandonados como ellos incrementaban a la par de un mundo que parecía dirigirse directo a su destrucción.

Ikki tuvo que tomar el rol de una figura paternal, lo que le valió desarrollar un carácter fuerte y agresivo para poder sobrevivir.  
Mientras tanto, Shun crecía bajo el cuidado de su hermano, lleno de una melancolía que no correspondía a su edad. Frágil y temeroso, Shun comprendía perfectamente lo que era sentirse constantemente amenazado y no deseaba que nadie más pasara por esta experiencia, lo cual le valía golpizas recurrentes, y mofas hacia su persona. De cualquier manera, Ikki siempre estaba ahí para defenderlo, y vaya que su hermano mayor se hacía respetar gracias a su temeridad; a veces Shun deseaba defenderse por sí mismo, para evitarle más preocupaciones a su hermano, pero realmente sentía compasión de aquellos que le agredían, sabía que, en realidad, todos ellos sufrían tanto como él, tan sólo buscaban una manera de manejar estas emociones abrumadoras.

En la fundación Graude todos eran huérfanos, ahí fue donde conoció a Hyoga; otro niño que, en ocasiones le recordaba a su hermano, siempre distante, agresivo, cuando alguien intentaba acercarse.

Durante su entrenamiento en la isla de Andrómeda, Shun tuvo que pasar duras pruebas; estuvo a punto de rendirse en numerosas ocasiones, de no haber sido por June, quien curaba sus heridas y cuidaba de él, jamás lo habría logrado. En los combates, Shun no soportaba la idea de herir a alguien más, el sentimiento de culpa era demasiado grande, sin embargo, se lo debía a su hermano, quien se había sacrificado al aceptar un terrible destino que le correspondía sólo a él.  
Tras largos años de entrenamiento Shun consiguió la armadura, no obstante, su felicidad estaba menguada siempre por la incertidumbre acerca del estado de Ikki.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de marcharse rumbo a Japón, June insistió en acompañarlo hasta la costa para despedirse de él. 

-¿Sabes Shun? Ser un caballero femenino es difícil, nos encontramos siempre en desventaja, tenemos que entrenar duramente… Sin embargo, a veces olvidamos… olvidamos la razón por la que luchamos… Y tú Shun… aquí en Andrómeda, me has demostrado que existen otras cosas más que el combate… 

Shun le sonrió a June, recordando aquellas veces cuando se sentaban a contemplar el atardecer después del entrenamiento, en la pequeña ventana de minutos cuando el calor era soportable y el frío desértico aún no descendía a temperaturas críticas.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de June, sin decir nada.  
June correspondió el abrazo y recargó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Shun.  
Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos momentos, escuchando a las olas del mar romperse contra la playa rocosa.  
June se separó lentamente sin romper el abrazo para mirar el rostro de Shun, quien nuevamente le sonrió con tristeza, como en un gesto silencioso de despedida.  
June tomó entre sus manos las de Shun y las guió con delicadeza hacia su cintura, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido. La Amazona aún no podía creer que tras pasar todas estas difíciles pruebas, Shun fallara miserablemente en esconder la incertidumbre que lo asaltaba. Pero en realidad lo comprendía, ambos eran tan jóvenes, tan llenos de ilusiones, y sin embargo, habían sido obligados a luchar sin tregua por su vida desde una temprana edad; en un mundo de guerra, lleno de violencia, a veces los brazos de alguien más se convertían en refugio.

June se acercó nuevamente, pero esta vez le susurró a Shun al oído:   
\- Cierra los ojos.

Confiadamente, Shun hizo lo que le pedía.  
June se quitó la máscara, acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para que Shun percibiera la cercanía de su respiración.   
June se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos esperando la reacción de Shun, quien permanecía con las manos en su cintura y una respiración pesada.  
June colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Shun y sonrío como quien recibe un obsequio inesperado al sentir los latidos frenéticos del recién nombrado caballero de Andrómeda.  
Lentamente, June se acercó y cerró el espacio entre sus labios. Fue un beso inexperto, como el batir de alas de una mariposa, frágil, intermitente; la promesa de dos jóvenes que aún en guerra constante siempre recordarían los motivos de su lucha.  
June derramó un par de lágrimas, conmovida por el momento, sabía que era una despedida con carácter permanente. Volvió a colocarse la máscara y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Shun, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, murmuró:   
-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Shun, enrojeciendo nuevamente su piel apiñonada. June secó con delicadeza las lágrimas diciendo:   
-Ahora eres un caballero de Atena, ve y cumple con tu deber.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo.   
June bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta.  
Antes de que se alejara completamente Shun la tomó de mano y le dijo:   
-Nunca te olvidaré June.

La Amazona sonrió tristemente sin decir nada, era mejor así, Shun no lo sabía, pero ella ya lo amaba.


End file.
